The Growth of America: Japan's Student
by KaoruTheRandomBookworm
Summary: Sequel to my Lion King Parody, The Growth of Japan. This a Lion King 2 parody. Japan made it through life all right but can he handle being a mentor himself? Can he raise America to be a strong nation himself? Or will his past with Russia get in the way?
1. The New Nation

The conference room was perfect. Someone had gone in and decorated it to honor China for the ceremony. The room nearly took Japan's breath away. Taiwan and England were the only people in the room and they looked up when Japan came in.

Taiwan rushed over to hug him. "It's so nice to see you!"

"It's only been a week," Japan answered, laughing.

"Yes, but last week I was still a little...out of it. And now that I'm fully back to my senses I can fully appreciate having you here."

"Well, it's nice to see you, too, Taiwan," he said.

England looked up from his cup of tea and lifted his eyebrows. "I know you are new at the mentoring business, Japan, but mentors usually bring their students with them to the presentation ceremony."

Taiwan looked around the room. "You forgot the baby?" she asked, shocked.

"No!" Japan laughed. "Of course not. Greece is with him. Why would I forget the baby?"

"It's happened," England shrugged. "Have you told the Italy Brothers that you've been given a student?"

Japan clenched his jaw. "No, but I happened to assume they would figure it out today."

"I see," England stood up and buttoned his jacket. "Everyone will be arriving soon." He rushed out of the room, leaving Japan to stare curiously at Taiwan.

"What's wrong with him?" Japan asked her.

"Stay in contact with the Italy Brothers. It would be horrible if they went missing again. He thinks you shouldn't be losing your contacts, especially since you made this one so easily." Taiwan hugged him. "I may not be your teacher anymore, but take this advice. Invite the Italies to live with you. They'll be useful."

"My house...it isn't...there's no room for all of us," Japan sputtered.

Taiwan shrugged. "There's room at China's house," she said before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>The ceremony should've started a half an hour ago. Everyone was gathered in the conference room, but they couldn't start because the Italy brothers had not shown up.<p>

England was standing at the front of the room with Taiwan standing against the wall behind him. He signaled to Japan that they would wait for ten more minutes, but then they would have to start.

Japan paced nervously in the hallway. Greece was leaning against the wall, holding the baby in his arms and watching Japan with his eyes. "Pacing won't make them come, you know."

"I know, but...England was right. I should've told them that the Introduction was for _my _student. They would've been here on time."

Greece smiled. "I think that they may have still been late," he chuckled.

England came to stand in the doorway. "They're here. Let's get started."

Japan looked around them. "They're here?" he asked. "How did they get in without walking past us?"

"I don't know," England shook his head. "Veneziano thought it would be more fun to use the window."

England stepped aside and let Japan and Greece walk into the conference room. They stood together at the front and smiled proudly at the group in front of them. The Italy brothers stood at the front of the crowd. Veneziano's eyes were wide and England subtly motioned for them to stand next to Taiwan.

"Welcome, everyone," England began. "It was only twenty-two years ago that we were standing here for Japan and Greece's ceremonies. Usually we don't allow such young Nations to become mentors, but we can all agree that these nations have shown their responsibility."

Japan zoned out as England continued his speech and wondered vaguely if his ceremony had been this boring. England had told him that there was problems near the end when China had realized Russia had not made an appearance. China had been angry...And China. The ox figurine turned into China this morning, but he didn't offer any advice today. China only smiled at him as if he were proud.

Japan snapped back to reality when England walked toward them and gently took the baby from Greece. He whispered some words to the baby and pulled out a small vial of red paint from his pocket which he opened and made a small mark on the baby's forehead. Whispering a few more words, he pulled another vial from his pocket and sprinkled something that glittered over the mark. When he was finished, looked up at Japan and Greece and smiled.

He turned away from them and faced the Nations in front him. England took a few steps forward, motioning for Japan and Greece to stand directly behind him on either side. He shifted the baby so all of the nations could see his face.

Hong Kong took this opportunity to open the windows to let the sunshine and the air filter through the room. It illuminated everyone's faces and allowed England to see the faces of the people around the room and for everyone to take a long look at the baby.

"Today all of the nations of the world have gathered together to see this baby presented," England said, saying the ceremonial words. "By appearing today, you have acknowledged that this baby is one of us and will be recognized as such from here on out." England looked around the room, reading the faces of the people around him. Everyone nodded to show that they understood the rules of the ceremony. "This baby will grow up to be a powerful nation and until then, he will be watched and tutored by Japan and Greece. Any objections?"

Japan held his breath. In the past week, he had grown to love the young baby that had been placed in his care and he couldn't stand the thought of him being taken away. He stared into the faces of the people around the room. Most of the nations looked bored, only a fair few looked truly interested. Towards the back of the room, Japan made eye contact with a pair of eyes that looked ready to kill. He looked away quickly.

"The decision stands," England said when no one objected. "Then may I present to you, America!" England lifted baby America over his head and everyone standing in front of England looked up at the baby and then began to bow. The baby giggled loudly, apparently enjoying being the star of the show as row by row everyone bowed to him. England brought the baby down to cradle in his arms once more. "You all saw that the baby received my blessing when I took him from Greece's arms, and now all of you will give him your blessing as well."

England turned to face Japan and Greece, both of whom looked panicked. England smiled as he remembered that they had never been to an introduction ceremony before. "Don't worry," he told them. "The blessing can be anything, and it can vary depending on who we are blessing."

Japan looked down at America and thought frantically. Greece had gained his composure, he had come prepared. He whispered something to the baby and pulled out what looked like kitten fur and rubbed it on the side of America's face, causing him to giggle again. Japan only placed his hand on America's cheek and leaning in close he whispered, "From here on out I will be your ox. I will care for you and help you grow stronger until the day when you surpass me and become stronger than me."

As England walked around the room, Japan pulled Greece over to Veneziano and Romano. Quietly he invited the three of them to live in China's house with him.

"This is great, Romano!" Veneziano told his brother in the hallway after the ceremony was over. He started slightly when he noticed that Romano looked uncharacteristically enthusiastic.

"It is great," Romano smiled. "And you know who's going to raise the little guy?"

"Umm, Japan and Greece?"

"Sure, sure," Romano rolled his eyes. "But do you know who is going to teach him the important stuff? It's going to be just like old times!"

"Romano! You did care!" Veneziano hugged his brother tightly. Suddenly, there was a loud noise from inside the conference room. "What's that?" he asked.

Romano listened intently. "Japan is arguing with England."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>

**Useless back story fact that may or may not pertain to the story: Between the time where Russia was defeated and Japan was reintroduced as a country, two years had passed. England had allowed Japan that much time to get reacquainted with his land, fix up China's home, and get all of the other Asian countries situated in their homes. It was a lot of work for a brand new nation. **

**And there you have it. America is the new Nation. And as much as I like the idea of reincarnating China (And therefore Russia) I found that a little creepy. China raises Japan and then Japan raises China. Creepy. Good idea though. **

**Guess the second nation? And the second nation's teacher?**

**This was almost put off until tomorrow, but I'm glad I got it done. I hope you all will enjoy this new story. **

**Please review. **

**P.S. Also, for those who are keeping track, my Macbeth parody will be started tomorrow. Right now I am writing it in a notebook so I can work on it at school (because I have a copy of Macbeth) and this will be worked on at home where the script is on my computer. Follow me on twitter to stay updated! BookwormKaoru is the name!**


	2. The Other Nation

England had come to watch baby America for the day while his mentors went to visit Japan's boss. Normally there were at least four other people in the house willing to watch him, but America's partner was recently blessed and it was time for America to get his tattoo so England volunteered to give everyone the day off.

He removed a vial of orange liquid and dipped his finger in it, letting America suck off the liquid. Within seconds America had fallen asleep, numb to the world. He took out a cloth and dipped it into a bowl of what looked like black tar. He placed the cloth on the crook of America's elbow and started mumbling the ceremonial words to himself. He paused every now and then to whisper, "It won't take long...It'll be over fast...Just wait," to America. As he removed the cloth, he quickly poured ice water over the new tattoo. Although the tattoos weren't inked in the "traditional way" the pain of the new tattoo can be excruciating to the young Nations. After the other Nations found out that he knew ways to lessen the pain, it had become his job. He grabbed a clean cloth off of the table next to him and dabbed the tattoo. It was over, America would wake up in a few minutes and feel nothing, but the tattoo would still be red for a few days.

He heard a rustling and looked up, noticing China on the shelf across the room.* "Ahh China," he told the statue. "It really has been a great day. Two new partner Nations have begun to grow and the world continues to get bigger. In a few hundred yeas our conference room will have to be expanded."

China frowned at him from across the room. His arms were crossed and he was practically glaring at England. "Don't look at me like that!" England told him. "You're ruining the mood of the day!" China lifted his eyebrows at England, asking England a silent question. "Yes," England nodded in response. "There may be a small problem with the other Nation." China let out a silent laugh. "Okay! The problem is slightly bigger than small, but who else should I have put the Nation with? The world has been split in sides and it's mostly Japan's fault! This is his chance to fix it." China returned to glaring at England. Like Japan, he wasn't happy with the placement of the new nation.** "The only way to bring the world back together would be to place that Nation there! This forces Japan to have communications with her!"

* * *

><p>A young nation looked around making sure no one could see him.* In front of him a small bug buzzed and he reached out his hands, catching it. He opened his hands a little and smiled at it before letting it go.<p>

"Canada!" Belarus yelled, coming out of Russia's house. "What are you doing?" She ran over to him and killed the bug he had released. "You don't let them go! What is the matter with you!"

Canada seemed to shrink within himself as Belarus yelled at him. "But...he wasn't hurting anyone..." he tried to explain himself quietly.

Belarus grabbed his face with her hand tightly. "There is no room for weakness here! Remember, you have to take over these lands. It's what Russia would've wanted!"

Canada tried to struggle against Belarus's hand, but it was no use. "Russia isn't my mentor," he mumbled.

"He would've been if he were still here!" Belarus was yelling. "We would've raised you together! He would've taught you how to be a powerful ruler! He would've let you to rule next to him! And you would have your chance to take over more land near your own home! You would've ruled together! We would've been the three most powerful nations in the world!" She let go of Canada's face roughly and turned away. "We wouldn't be forced to stay in Russia. Not even allowed to step one foot over the Russia border unless it's to go back to my home. Why would I want to go there?"

Canada only stared at the ground and nodded. He suddenly wished he was invisible. He looked up when France and Turkey walked up to the house arguing loudly.

"What are you doing here!" Belarus yelled at them.

"We are here to help you!" France answered, smiling. Turkey stood behind him, looking bored.

"And what makes you think I need your help?" Belarus hissed at them.

"We're not exiled into Russia," France smiled. "We can come and go to China as much as we please."

"What makes you think I should trust you?"

"Easy. I despise England and he is on Japan's side."

Belarus looked around France and glared at Turkey. "What about you?"

Turkey shrugged. "France pulled me out of my house and dragged me along. He said something along the lines of, 'Japan hates Belarus and England hates me. Greece needs someone to hate, too.'"

Belarus turned away from them. "Do you hear that Russia? Allies! When Canada begins to rule, we can take them over, too! This couldn't be more perfect!"

"Who is she talking to?" France asked?

Canada shrugged refusing to speak. "Apparently, Russia," Turkey mumbled.

"Where?" France looked around frantically.

Turkey rolled his eyes, "Russia is dead...Genius."

"You know," France said, walking around Belarus so she could see him. "I was thinking that I should be the ruler of Russia. I _am_ big brother France after all."

Belarus's face was full of fury, and France took a step back in surprise. She stomped toward him and punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over. "YOU ARE _NOT_ MY BIG BROTHER!" She yelled loudly.

"It was just a thought," France gasped out as he fell to the ground.

"Canada is the one who will rule," Belarus continued after she had composed herself. "Russia would've wanted a pupil of his to become a strong ruler and that is what I plan to carry through with!" Belarus looked down at her arm where her faded tattoo of Russia's name was. She had fought tooth and nail to keep that tattoo, but someone England had gotten her to drink some of that vile orange liquid he gives the babies. She didn't stand a chance.

"Yeah," France nodded. "I can do that." He tried to stand up, but only fell over again, causing Turkey to become agitated and help him up himself.

Belarus turned toward the house and walked in quickly, causing everyone to follow her. "Just you wait," she said. "Soon Asia will be ours." She pulled Canada close and spoke into his ear. "That is our true home," she told him. "And soon, my dear Russia," she spoke louder. "We will reclaim your kingdom."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

***Japan can only get glimpses off China in the Ox figurine. England doesn't even know the ox exists, all he sees when he looks at the statue is China. However, England almost never hears China speak, where as Japan hears him talk almost every time he notices China is there.  
>**The reason Japan was arguing with England in the first chapter.<br>*About 5 years have passed. **

**France and Turkey for filler comedy for the win? I don't know. Hopefully everyone had come into this story with an open mind and hopefully everyone figured out who Kovu (Canada) and Zira (Belarus) were before the chapter started. **

**Have a good night and please review!**

**P.S. **

**I've seen a version of this movie where these two scenes didn't exist (Where Rafiki told Mufasa about the other cub and where Nuca and Vintani announced to Zira that Simba's new cub was a girl/Nuca was upset that he was the oldest and thought he should be ruler/Zira talks about Scar hand picking Kovu to be the future king (Even though he is not Kovu's father)) But my version of the movie has these two scenes, so... Here they are!**


	3. Babysitting

America stared out of the window and looked over China. He looked over his shoulder and creeped to the front door, opening it slowly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Japan asked, picking him up and bringing him back into the living room.

America wriggled around in his arms. "Japan!" he said. "Put me down!"

Japan sat him on the couch. "I just want to know where you're going, you have to be careful." America had gotten up and picked up one of the things on the shelf. "America, are you listening? You can get hurt..."

"Hurt or kidnapped, or taken over, or even lost," America finished for him.

Japan had to bite back a smile, but tried to stay serious. "And remember you have to stay in China at..."

"At all times, I know." America seemed a little testy from being told this all the time. "And if I see any strangers I'm not supposed to talk to them. Come straight home. Okay, okay, can I go now? Please?"

Greece laughed as he and Hong Kong walked into the room. Japan looked over and winked at him, remembering that he had done something similar to this when he was a child. "Very funny," Japan said.

Greece laughed again, "You should always mind your teachers, America."

"Yes, Greece," America laughed quietly.

"And stay away from the Russian border," Japan reminded him.

"Nothing there but a bunch of murderous, backstabbing, power hungry..." Hong Kong began to rant.

Japan glared at him, cutting him off. Saying stuff like that only makes the kids feel challenged and adventurous. Still, he added, "Hong Kong is right. You should never turn your back around them."

"Really?" America asked. "How come?"

"Nevermind," Japan said, almost wishing that Hong Kong hadn't said anything.

"But I..."

Japan shook his head. "You can go now. Stay on the path I've marked for you!" He called as America left.

"Japan," Greece said, laughing quietly. "Who does he remind you of?"

"What? Who?" Japan asked, distracted as he watched America run down the path from the window.

"He's just like you were when we were that young!" Greece laughed.

Japan turned to him with worry in his eyes. "I know. That's what worries me. Do you have any idea how much danger we got ourselves into?"

Greece shook his head, putting a hand on Japan's shoulder. "You mean the danger _you _put us in. I remember only wanting to take a nap." Greece stepped away from him. "Speaking of," he yawned. "He'll be fine. You can't try and watch him from the window all day." Greece walked into one of the bedrooms as Veneziano and Romano came in through the front door.

"Hey, you guys!" Japan tried to keep his voice down. "Come here."

"Yes, sir!" Veneziano saluted him.

"There's no doubt in my mind that America will stray off of that path. Follow him for me and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble," Japan pleaded with them.

"Sure, why not?" Romano shrugged.

"I'm counting on you guys," Japan continued. "Who knows what danger can be out there?" Romano lifted his eyebrows at Japan but only shrugged. He turned and walked out of the front door.

* * *

><p>America was doing an army crawl on the ground in pursuit of a Panda bear. He was on his stomach and covered in mud he was using as camouflage. "Where are you going?" he mumbled as he crawled along. The panda stopped for a second and sniffed the ground. "Ah, the mighty hunter has cornered his prey," he smiled to himself.<p>

America's plan was to jump onto the panda's back and ride it like a horse, but somehow he overshot the panda and landed in a tree. He was hanging from the try in a fireman's carry over a large branch and when he straightened himself up, he was looking straight on at Russia. The snow was glistening white and it shined brightly in the snow. "Whoa, cool! Russia. I wonder what's out there."

He heard a rustle above his head and glanced up slowly. Veneziano's face appeared suddenly in front of his. "Hello!" Veneziano yelled, hanging from a branch above by his knees. America screamed loudly and jerked backwards and fell out of the tree into the river below him. "America!" Veneziano yelled, jumping in after him.

Romano sighed. "So Japan, the good news is that we were able to track and follow America. The bad news is that my idiot brother jumped on top of him and held him underwater until he drowned. That's not too bad though, is it?" He shook his head. "That'll have to do." Veneziano surfaced quickly and started screaming America's name and searching the water with his hands. "Ven! Allow me to define "babysitting!""

"What?" Veneziano tilted his head to the side. "Oh!" He moved over and reached down into the water, pulling up America. "I'm so sorry!" Veneziano held America to him tightly as he sputtered. He pushed America away slightly, keeping his hands on his shoulders. "America, you are a growing nation! You can't go off all alone! You could've been hurt!"

"He wasn't going to get hurt, Veneziano!" Romano argued with his brother. "You shouldn't have scared him like that!"

"But we're supposed to watch him!" Veneziano whined.

"We could've watched him from a distance!"

"You guys!" America yelled at them.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening, did you say something?" Romano turned to him.

"I said that I'm not just a nation! That's only half of who I am!"

"What's the other half?" Romano asked; he cringed thinking of America having a second half. He looked over at his brother. America was better off as just one person.

"Well...I..." America searched for an answer.

"While you figure it out, let's eat!" Veneziano shoved a bowl of pasta under America's nose.

"Don't forget the sauce!" Romano yelled, pouring tomato sauce over the noodles.

"Romano! Do you always have to do that!"

"Uhh?" America eyed the pasta suspiciously.

"No?" Veneziano frowned. "Here you go, Romano," he said handing the bowl to his brother.

Romano started to eat the pasta and then spit it back into the bowl. "The noodles are undercooked!"

"My noodles are never undercooked!" Veneziano yelled. "It's your stupid tomato sauce that tastes bad!"

Romano looked slapped in the face. "Why you little..." Romano started yelling profanities and America used this distraction to get away from them.


	4. Meeting Canada

America walked northeast on the bank of the river looking for something to climb on so he could see Russia without going too far north. He found a tree on the border of eastern border of Mongolia and China climbed up crawling out as far as possible. "Whoa," he sighed. He turned his head and saw that there was a tree that reached out farther and he slowly stood up. When he went to leap from one branch to the next, he slipped falling to the ground and right onto his look alike.

America jumped up, backing away quickly. He had landed in Russia. "I'm sorry...I..."

Canada looked furious. "Who are you?" he asked he asked through gritted teeth, taking a step closer to America. America jumped to the side. Each time Canada tried to step closer, America would jump further back. "What are you doing?"

"My teacher says I should never turn my back on...Why are you laughing?" America asked defensively.

"Because apparently you always listen to what your teacher says."

"And you don't?" America asked, almost awed.

"Nope!" Canada walked past America and down into China. "In Russia, we are taught that we don't need anybody. I can take care of myself!"

"Really? Cool!" America followed Canada into the river, wading in up to his knees.

Canada turned around to tell America to stop following him when he noticed a Chinese alligator coming up behind him. "Ahh!" Canada pointed and screamed.

America whirled around and yelled. "Run!" he ran past Canada, grabbing his arm and pulling him farther down the river. Canada yanks them to a stop at a log sitting in the middle of the river. "That was a close one," America laughed lightly.

"Definitely," Canada agreed. Suddenly, the log they were sitting on sank and moved beneath them.

Panic crossed their faces and America jumped up, grabbing a low lying tree limb above his head. Canada, on the other hand, dove back into the water. America struggled to pull himself up, his mud caked and water filled clothes weighed him down, as Canada made his to the riverbank. "What about me?" America yelled.

Canada had intended to run away, but stopped, sighing. "You have to take care of yourself!" He slid back into the river, "I'll distract them! Run!"

It didn't take long for the alligator to make its way toward Canada. America fell, dropping onto the Alligator and rushed toward Canada, pulling him out of the water and running up to higher ground. "I did it! America laughed. "I'm a hero!"

Canada fell onto his back, laughing deliriously.

"And did you see its teeth?" America continued on. Canada sat up, listening patiently to America go on. "And he almost tried to eat you! It's a good thing I let go when I did or he so would've had you! And then I pulled you out of the water! It was amazing!" America sat down next to Canada. "And you!" Canada jumped a bit. "You were really brave."

Canada smiled. "You were really brave, too," he said quietly. He stood and dusted himself off, ready to go back North. "I'm Canada," he nodded.

America's eyes widened and he touched his arm, lightly. "I'm...America," he whispered. Instead of waiting for Canada to respond, America hit him on the arm. "Tag! You're it!" He jumped back, laughing. Canada only stared at him so America hit him again. "Tag!" He jumped back again. Canada looked slightly irritated and he rolled his eyes. "Come on! Don't you know how to play?" America asked, shaking his head. "Oh! I get it! You just can't take care of yourself," America laughed.

Canada jumped up and ran at America, "Of course I ca-" He stopped, suddenly face to face with a set of twin blades. He looked up, Japan was furious. Belarus jumped in front of Canada to protect him from Japan. Her features were twisted into hatred.

"Belarus," Japan hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"Japan," she smirked back.

Greece walked up with the brothers and Hong Kong and took his place next to Japan. "Hello Belarus," he said flatly.

"Greece," she nodded.

"Veneziano!" Veneziano yelled, jumping in front of Japan.

Romano yanked his brother back. "Shut up!" he told him. "And you! Get out off of our land!"

"_Your_ land?" Belarus laughed so harshly that Romano jumped back. "This land belongs to Russia."

"You were exiled from this part of Asia. Now take your student and get out," Japan practically growled.

"You've met Canada, Japan," Belarus smiled. "He would've been Russia's student, too. Therefore he's going to be following in Russia's footsteps and he'll be taking over Russia."

"How can that wimp be expected to rule all of Asia?" Romano laughed loudly.

Belarus narrowed her eyes at him. "It's very cold in Russia," she commented. "He'll bulk up just to stay warm and he'll be powerful."

"You know the penalty for coming back here," Japan continued, ignoring Romano's comments.

Belarus looked taken aback. "However, that does not mean my student does, but of course, if you need to hand out your punishment." Belarus reached behind her and pulled Canada by his shirt, throwing him to the ground in front of Japan. He looked up with terrified eyes. "Take him."

Japan looked down at him, but his expression did not change. "Take him and leave," he told Belarus. "We're done here." He bent down and picked America up, holding him in his arms.

Belarus laughed coldly. "Oh no, we haven't even begun." She picked up Canada and turned away, walking back North.

America and Canada waved at each other as the distance between them grew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**How about some review questions?**

**Can Canada and America become strong countries without their other half?  
>Can Japan truthfully explain why Canada's name is tattooed on America's arm and portray Canada as a bad country at the same time?<br>How?  
>And how is America going to react to all this news?<br>The next scene is labeled "The Talk" in the script. Can you give me humorous things that "The Talk" may mean?  
>Any advice you would like to give me about this story?<br>Why must Belarus be so mean to Canada?  
>And Finally, How are France and Turkey being useful to Belarus?<strong>


	5. The Talk

The walk back home seemed to take forever to America. He didn't like being carried; it made him feel like a baby. So when he finally saw home, he was more than a little excited. However, it seemed as if Japan had other plans, because he stopped at a bench outside of the zodiac garden and sat America down on it.

Greece turned around, "Japan?" he asked, looking slightly worried.

Japan didn't say anything; he put one hand behind his back and gestured to America with his other. He looked really serious, but Greece couldn't help but smile. It was obviously time for The Talk. Japan turned to America who smiled half-heartedly up at him before looking at the ground.

"America, what did you think you were doing today? You could have been killed today."

"I didn't mean to break the rules. I just..."

"I'm telling you this because I care about you." Japan knelt down in front of America and put a hand on his shoulder. "We don't want to lose you, America."

"I know..." America sighed.

"If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. One day I won't be able to protect you. You'll have to be stronger than me. I'm only here to be a mentor...I'm just..."

"My ox...I know!" America was getting frustrated, he had heard the story so many times before, but it didn't really make sense to him.

"Exactly. You have to be careful. You're going to be ruling a country and that sort of power gives you a lot of responsibilities. You have to make hard choices."

"But what if I don't want to rule a country," America asked, crossing his arms. "It's no fun."

Japan chuckled. "You can't just say that you don't want to be a Nation. It's a part of you...a part of your life. Just like we are a part of each other's lives." He smiled and pushed his shoulder a bit. "Besides, if you decided that you didn't want to be a nation...One of us would have to take it up with England," he looked around and leaned in close to whisper in America's ear, "and neither of us want to be the one to tell him, do we?"

He grabbed America's hand and pulled him up, guiding him through the zodiac garden. "There's a reason we get mentors as we grow up. In this way we have learn about each other and become a part of each other. Even so, as we go through life we tend to notice that we don't really understand each other." Japan picked up America and sat him on top of the horse statue. He ran his hand through America's hair and smiled, walking away.

"Japan!" America yelled, realizing that Japan was just going to leave him there and not help him down.

Japan kept walking, "But one thing we do understand is that things don't always happen the way we expect them to."

America rolled his eyes. Japan was just teaching him another lesson. He looked around, realizing that the ground was farther than he had originally noticed. He bit his lip and grabbed on to the horses ears, preparing to use them as handholds. Kicking his leg over, he ended up slipping a bit, but before he could hit the ground, Japan grabbed him from behind.

"But even when it seems that things aren't going right, we'll always be around to help you. We'll stand by you and let you prove that our hopes and pride are rightly placed on your shoulders." He ruffled America's hair with one hand before continuing down the path, leaving America standing behind him.

The younger nation stared up at the horse and shook his head, "How am I supposed to be this big strong nation and stay myself at the same time. What if who I am changes and what I stand for changes? Can I really stay who I am or will I get caught up in big wars that just push me into the shuffle?" America asked, chasing after Japan.

Japan was sitting on a bench, staring at the big ox statue. He pulled America into his lap and laid his cheek on the top of America's head. "Even those who are gone stay with us as we move on. Your journey has only begun. We'll get hurt and we'll live happily. But you have to remember that nothing will destroy the pride that we all have deep inside ourselves." Japan stood up, carrying America in his arms. "We're all a part of each other, like the earth and sky. One big family that takes care of each other."

When they were standing at the bottom of the driveway, he put America down and kneeled in front of him again. "You'll have the wisdom to lead and all the courage that you need to rule a country once you finally realize that we are all in this together." He hugged America tightly. "As long as you live here, it'll be a part of who you are. You'll understand all of it someday."

Japan stood up and walked into the house, leaving America alone outside. America walked back to the zodiac garden and sat on the ground in front of the horse. He felt embarrassed that he had fallen earlier and a part of him felt sort of helpless, like he was too small and young to do anything. Suddenly though, he flexed his muscles, touching them with his hand. He wasn't weak, just clumsy. Standing, he reached up, pulling himself up onto the horse. He smiled widely as he stood on the back of the horse and watched the shadows pass behind the curtains of his house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**In what ways would America be different if he had been raised by Japan instead of England?  
>Why is America so clumsy?<br>Why doesn't America understand why the ox is important to Japan?  
>What should America's own 'ox' be?<br>What do you think Belarus is doing to Canada?**

**I really like this song, but it doesn't make sense out of context, does it? Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Reviews take 30 seconds but make my whole day! So please do that! **

**Thanks for reading. **


	6. My Lullaby

Turkey was sitting at the table, polishing his mask with a towel. France was behind him, cooking dinner.

"Why is she so obsessed with, Canada?" France was muttering to himself. "I doubt Russia would've given up any land for him even if he was going to be Canada's mentor." He turned around to grab a measuring cup when he noticed Turkey. "Oh, hey, Turkey," France smiled. He looked around. "Where's Canada?"

Turkey snapped his head up and made eye contact with France. "France! Where's Canada? Did you let him go out on his own again?"

The blond shrugged. "He's a Nation! He'll be fine! Besides, he has to learn how to be on his own! What better way to teach him than to let him explore by himself?"

Turkey stood up from the table and put his mask on, inspecting himself in a spoon. "Belarus is going to be angry. She told you to watch him."

France scoffed. "I'm big brother, France! She's just a une petite fille. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And I think she gets too worried about Canada. She should let me raise him. He'll grow up well-adjusted and with a love for beauty..."

"Uh-huh," Turkey said, not really listening. "And why don't you tell her that?"

France turned off the stove, getting out plates. "Maybe I will," he said smugly.

"Oh? Well here's your chance," Turkey said, nodding out the window.

France watched as Belarus walked up the driveway, carrying Canada in her arms. She walked into the house and into the kitchen slowly and without looking at anyone. "Belarus!" France laughed. "It's so nice for you to be home! I've made some dinner! It's over by the...by the..." Belarus didn't take notice to France. "Okay..." he trailed off.

Belarus dropped Canada in the chair, startling him awake. "Hey Canada," Turkey said, crouching next to him. "Want to fight?" he pushed Canada lightly on the shoulder. Canada's eyes widened noticeably.

Belarus suddenly turned on her heel and glared at France, who retreated a few steps from the look on her face. "You were supposed to be _watching him_!"

Canada jumped up and ran over to Belarus, standing between her and France. "It's not his fault!" Canada argued. "I went off on my own!"

Belarus looked down at him furiously. "And what do you think you were doing," she hissed.

"N-nothing!"

"Who made it to where we can't leave this country!"

"Japan!" Canada answered, moving towards France.

"And who killed my big brother and _your _mentor."

"Japan..." Canada stared down at the ground.

"What did I tell you about them?" Belarus had lowered herself to Canada's level and she was looking him dead in the eyes.

"I-I'm sorry! I just...I don't know! He didn't seem that bad! I thought that maybe we could be..."

"_Friends?_" Belarus hissed. "You thought you'd make friends with that young nation and what? Japan would just accept you into his household with open arms? Sure!" Belarus stopped for a moment and stared out the window at the snow covered ground. "Sure..." She turned back to Canada and smiled, causing him to withdraw some more. She ran over to him and hugged him. "It's brilliant!" She didn't seem to notice that Canada was so scared that he wasn't even breathing. "You two are partners. If you and America were actually able to make friends, Japan would _have _to accept you. He can't just break tradition like this, can he?" She chuckled to herself. "Ah, Canada," she said, patting his head. "You have the same sly mind as Big Brother did."

France chuckled quietly, causing Belarus to throw the nearest chair at him. He ducked out of the way just in time and sighed, starting to clean up the broken chair as he began mumbling in French. Belarus picked Canada up and took him upstairs, dropping him on his bed.

"I know exactly how we are going to return to power," Belarus smiled down at him.

"But I don't want..."

"Hush, Canada, you must be exhausted. Sleep now, one day when you are big and strong you will be a great ruler."

"Good night," Canada said sleepily.

"Good night, Canada. Tomorrow, your training intensifies." She walked from the room, closing the door quietly behind her. As she walked down the stairs she began talking to herself. "I've been exiled and left all alone. When I think of Japan I become furious. When I think of taking over China, of Japan finally dying to avenge Big Brother, of America becoming nothing, and of that idiot Greece leaving Asia forever...I can't help but feel happy." France and Turkey watched her come down the stairs, their eyebrows raised at her. "I've tried forgetting," she told them, "and I can forgive them, but I just can't let them live. I need to avenge Big Brother."

France gazed up at her. He had one leg crossed over the other and his arms were crossed over the railing. "And you think that Canada is the answer? You think he'll be able to get at Japan?"

"The battle will be a harsh one," Belarus answered. "But I think I can live with that. The blows will be loud and the pain will be heard. Russia may not be here to take what is his, but I'm still around and I plan to do it for him. I will raise that young Nation to do it for me, to have the ambition to take what we are after. He'll be ready when the time comes."

* * *

><p><strong>an**

**It's been a while. Sorry about that. But no worries! We'll get back to this. The battle is nearing, which is like the best part, right? I hope all of you are still reading and enjoying! Please review! Oh, and to the people that have me on author alert...I'm sorry if you don't like Sonic...**


	7. Starting the Tour

England couldn't really explain why he was in Japan's house. All he understood was that everyone was going to visit America's home and that Japan was worried that they couldn't leave China for longer than a few hours without the whole country being in danger. Was he really that paranoid?

England smiled as he walked into the living room, making eye contact with China. He set his tea down on the table and walked over to the shelf. "Hello, China. Everyday America is growing stronger. He will make us all proud, won't he?"

China frowned at him.

"Yes, yes, I know. Canada is growing stronger, too and Belarus is feeling him with hate. I'm worried, China. This isn't going as well as I had planned it."

China tapped his foot impatiently.

"What? You're trying to tell me that you have a plan?"

China held his hands out in front of him. Slowly, he brought his hands together and laced his fingers.

"Get America and Canada together? I don't think so, England. Yes, they weren't meant to be partners but that was eighteen years ago. They've spent zero time together! The time for them to act as partners has passed. You weren't here when Japan had Belarus exiled, and with Belarus poisoning Canada's mine...I had hoped that having the two young nations as their students would bring the two of them together and help repair the past...But obviously they are acting very childish. Canada and America will never have the relationship they should."

China seemed to be laughing. He pointed at England and motioned toward his arm.

"Do not bring him into this, China!" England said, angrily. "There is nothing wrong with the relationship between me and France! If he wouldn't be such a...Stop laughing!"

China rolled his eyes and motioned to England and his arm again.

"Yes, France and I grew up together and our relationship isn't that good. And yes, Japan and Greece missed a lot of their bonding time and they are just fine, but who's to say that America and Canada will..."

China smirked; his point had been made.

"Fine. I'll try to get America and Canada together. I don't think it's going to work, but you haven't been wrong yet. I just hope you know what you are doing."

* * *

><p>Canada stood in the snow at attention, wearing his military uniform. Belarus circled around him, eyeing him up and down. "Very nice," she chuckled to herself. "You are ready. So tell me, what is it that you must do?"<p>

"Avenge Russia and take over China, ruling in his place," Canada said without thinking.

"And why must you do this?"

"Because Japan wrongfully took China away from Russia. He is the enemy. He must go."

"Excellent," Belarus smiled creepily.

* * *

><p>Japan was sitting on the back porch swing at America's new house. He was very surprised that they had made it this far. It seemed almost surreal. Greece walked out the back door and sat next to Japan, who sighed and leaned his head on Greece's shoulder.<p>

"Are you worried or sad?" Greece asked.

"No," Japan said.

Greece laughed. "Well then, good luck with that."

England walked into the backyard from the side of the house and watched as the Italy brothers laid sleeping in the grass. "You've all come a long way, haven't you?" he asked them.

Greece nodded at England, but Japan could barely put a smile on his face. Maybe he was a little worried.

England was trying to think of something comforting to say when America walked onto the porch with a bag over his shoulder. Japan and Greece stood up; it was time to say goodbye for the next few weeks. America looked really worried and anxious.

"America," England said, bowing.

America smiled at England and bowed back before walking over to his teachers.

"You're going to be just fine," Greece told him as he wrapped his arms around him.

America looked at Greece gratefully before turning to Japan. "You have to let me do this on my own," America told him. "Promise?"

Japan nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "All right. I promise."

America smiled again and walked down the steps of the porch, heading away quickly. He looked back for a second unsurely but continued without stopping.

"He'll be okay, right?" Japan asked as England made to follow the young nation.

"Of course he'll be okay!" England laughed. "It's just his tour of the world! We've been doing it for centuries. Greece did his alone and America can, too."

"England!" America yelled from the front yard. The car had arrived and was ready to go.

"He's excited. I'll take him to the airport and I'll be back to watch the house. Have a safe trip back to China."

"Of course," Japan called as he waved after England. When they were alone, Greece squeezed Japan's hand and then went back into America's house, wanting to make sure everything was in place. Japan sat back down on the swing and listened as the car idled in the front yard. As it drove away his eyes fell on the brothers and an idea popped into his head. "Guys!" he said as he walked over to them. "Wake up!"

"What is it, Japan?" Veneziano asked him, sitting up.

"I have a job for you. I want you to follow America on his tour. Make sure nothing happens to him. Especially when he's in Russia and Belarus."

Veneziano nodded excitedly and Romano shook his head slightly. Somehow, this seemed like a bad idea all around. Even though he thought this, he stood up and dusted himself off, grabbing his brother's arm and leading away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Poor America doesn't get to do his tour with his partner. Ah well. That's the chapter. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it, please review. **


	8. A Big Mess

France and Turkey sat near the Canadian border, watching as America sat just on the outside of it to have a bite to eat. He was sitting cross-legged and just stared into the Canadian distance as he took a large bite out of a leg of lamb. He seemed to be waiting for something.

France soon got became bored and started to inspect his fingernails. "Is that all he's going to do?" the Frenchman complained.

Turkey rolled his at France, trying his best to ignore him.

"What?" France said, looking up. "I'm not complaining. It's nice to watch someone who doesn't stay covered from head to foot," he commented as America took off his jacket, showing off the muscle shirt underneath. "All I'm saying is that we had to fly on a plane for hours and we've been following him, the least he could do is entertain us for a bit." America stood up, causing France to lean forward. For a second he looked as if he might remove his muscle shirt, but then decided against it. France lost interest again.

Turkey stood up a few minutes later and dusted himself off. "Look, now he's packing up. He'll be moving soon, let's go."

As Turkey moved away, France grabbed his hand. France snatched away Turkey's mask and put it in a pocket. "Much better. It's a little more ooh-la-la."

* * *

><p>Veneziano and Romano were about 50 yards apart, watching America from behind him. Romano moved forward, running to keep up with America. He looked around cautiously and raised a walkie-talkie to his lips. "Veneziano! What's your position?"<p>

"Uh...Well. I'm leaning slightly forward. My hand is in front of my face, holding a walkie talkie! I'm standing on one foot with the other right behind me..."

Romano clenched his teeth to keep from screaming out in frustration. He took out a pair of binoculars and scanned in front of him for America, who seemed to have disappeared. He ran forward, trying to catch up with him.

Veneziano saw his brother running ahead and chased him, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him forward. "Let's go!" he yelled.

America shuffled his feet, not really sure where to go. He knew he had to tour Canada, but he wasn't sure who he should be waiting for. Usually someone came along to collect him at the border of the country. He had assumed England was going to show him around.

"Stop! I think we got ahead of him!" America heard Romano yell from in front of him.

Angrily, America picked up his pace and soon caught up to the brothers where they were arguing and wrestling with each other on the ground. When they noticed he was standing in front of them, they looked up guiltily.

"What are you doing here?" America asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

Romano jumped up. "Oh, you know! Touring! Looking at the moose and playing in the snow! Isn't there a waterfall somewhere around here? I hear that's pretty impressive."

America looked down at Veneziano who nodded weakly, trying to remove Romano's foot from his stomach.

Realization came across America's face slowly. "Japan sent you, didn't he? He said I could... He lied to me."

Veneziano pushed Romano over as he stood up. "He just doesn't want you to get hurt!"

"He wouldn't even let me prove that I'm strong... That I'm heroic... I'll prove it." America stared down at them harshly. "I'm leaving Canada. I'll tour it a different day. I'm going tour Russia. _Alone._" America ran off crossing a very large distance in a very short amount of time.

"Wait!" Romano yelled, jumping up and knocking Veneziano over again. "Come back!" Romano shook his head. "He's gone. How are we supposed to keep track of him if he can't even stick to the touring schedule? Going to Russia when he hasn't even visited South America yet." Romano glared down at his brother. "You should've stuck a walkie talkie in his bag. We could've tracked it with our walkie talkie.

* * *

><p>America stepped off of a small farming plane somewhere in the middle of Russia. France and Turkey were still watching him from a distance, having received the information about America's change in schedule and landing from a source of Turkey's.<p>

"What exactly did Belarus plan?" France asked Turkey. Belarus didn't trust him with any of the information.

"As soon as this plan takes off, we're going to be setting a fire."

"Does fire even burn in snow?"

"It doesn't matter! I set up a rock pit perimeter." He pointed at two perpendicular trails of rocks that created what looked like a curved walkway. "We set fire to one spot in that and it will fly all the way around him. Belarus didn't want to risk setting the whole country on fire." France nodded. Belarus sure put a lot of thought into trapping America. Turkey grabbed at France's shirt and pulled him forward. America was waving as the plane took off. "Let's go."

Turkey eventually dropped France's shirt and dashed ahead of him. It took him less than 3 seconds to produce a match from his lighter and set fire to "rock pit." In the time it took Turkey to run back up the hill, the fire had already completely surrounded America. "That's it," Turkey said, pulling France away. "Belarus and Canada will take it from here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**France is proving to be a little less than useless. I got stuck halfway through writing this chapter because I suddenly wished that America and Canada's roles were reversed. But I can't change it now. **

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. **

**Please, please, please review. **


	9. Canada

"Are you really this worried?" Hong Kong asked Japan. "He'll be fine. What could possibly happen?"

Japan shook his head. "I know. You're probably right." He stood up and walked over the window. His eyes widened noticeably when he saw thick, black smoke rising from the north. "Fire," he gasped out. "Fire!" Japan ran out the house and began running toward Russia. Hong Kong was close behind him. "Hong Kong! Go ahead! I have to find Greece!"

It didn't take Hong Kong long to get to Russia where he stood on a cliff and could just barely see America trapped just behind a wall of fire. When he looked up, he could see someone jump from another cliff and land right in the center of the fire, calling something to him. As the person walked over to America, America collapsed, causing the person to run toward him and pick him up over his shoulder.

"I have to tell Japan," Hong Kong said, running away from the scene.

* * *

><p>Canada signaled to Turkey to put out the fire so he could exit the fire. He carried America back into China and laid him on the ground, nudging him slightly.<p>

America coughed loudly, sitting up. "I need to tell the people in my country to stop smoking," he mumbled, looking around. "Where am I?"

"Safe," Canada told him. "You're in China."

"China!" America said, disbelieving. "Why would you bring me here? Who do you think you are?" he screamed, jumping up.

"I think I'm the person that just saved your life!" Canada argued in a low voice.

"I am a natural born hero! I had everything under control!"

"It sure didn't look that way to me," Canada scoffed.

"Then it's time for you to get a new prescription for your glasses," America said, glaring at him.

Canada clenched his fist at his sides and took a step toward America. America jumped to the side, avoiding closeness with Canada. Canada tried to take another step toward America only to have him jump back again. "What are you doing?" Canada asked.

America's features softened as he finally recognized the person in front of him. "Canada?"

"America!" Japan called from behind him. He jumped in front of the young nation, holding a katana in front of him pointed at Canada.

"You look all right to me," Greece smiled, putting an arm around America's shoulders.

America pushed away from Greece and approached Japan. "Why did you break your promise?" he demanded.

"It's a good thing I did," Japan said harshly. "You aren't finishing the tour. In fact, I don't think you should enter continental Asia anymore. When you visit us we can meet in Greece or my own home."

"I was doing fine!" America argued. "Even before Canada..."

Japan raised the katana higher so that it was pointed directly at his chest. "Canada?" Japan practically hissed. His face was full of anger, his eyes barely containing the fire that he was trying to hold back.

Japan's anger surprised Greece. "Japan?" he said quietly.

Japan glared at Greece harshly before looking back at Canada with a look that could kill. "How dare you..."

"Yes," England said, walking to stand in between Japan and Canada. He waved a finger in front of Canada's face. "How dare you save America's life."

Japan pushed past England and held his face inches from Canada's. "You saved him? Why?"

"I...I would like to be able to travel the world freely. You are the only person who can reverse the..."

"No! You were exiled to Russia with Belarus."

"I have left Belarus. I am a full-fledged nation and I can't and won't call Belarus my teacher any more. I can no longer spend all of my time in Russia, either. I'm not allowed to go on tour because of my exile and I need to see the world so that I can run my country properly. I'd like to spend some time in China so that you may teach me a few things. I am not Belarus or Russia. Judge me for who I am, or are you going to punish me for a crime I didn't commit?"

Japan turned away from Canada and paced angrily in front of him. Greece ran over to him and stopped him. "Japan," he whispered. "You owe him America's life. You can't just turn him away."

"That's true," Hong Kong nodded, approaching them. "We are now in his debt and China had always taught us to repay all of our debts." Hong Kong shook his head and lowered his voice, turning his head so no one would read his lips. "Of course, no one will hold it against you if you make an exception."

Japan thought for a moment before turning to Canada. "My teacher taught me what was right and I'll follow his teachings. We need to repay our debts. For now, I'll lift your exile. We'll see what kind of person you really are." Japan walked away from the group of people around him.

Canada smiled softly to himself before grinning widely at America. America smiled back and turned to follow Japan.

Hong Kong couldn't help but glare at Canada. Under his breath he muttered, "Trouble maker."

The newly freed nation stood and watched them walk away for a few seconds before slowly following them deeper into China.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I've been asked by a few of people if I'm going to do the Lion King 1 and 1/2 also. Well...I guess that depends on how many people want to read it. If I am told by enough people that they would be willing to read yet another part of my Lion King story, then I'll definitely write it, but honestly I had never planned to write past number two. So just let me know how you would feel about having the story told from the Italies' point of view and I'll write that one, too. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a good night. **

**Please review and DFTBA**


	10. Reliving the Sadness

Canada entered the house and looked around in amazement. It was decorated with various swords and knick knacks. There were pictures of everyone: Greece, Japan, the brothers, America and even China, all in various poses and shots. They all looked like a family that loved having fun together. The house had a friendly and inviting feeling that Belarus and Russia's house never had. He went to follow everyone into the hallway that led to the many bedrooms of the house, but Japan blocked his path.

"I don't think so," Japan said. "We don't know if we can trust you yet. I'm letting you sleep indoors out of the kindness of my heart, but you're going to sleep on the couch and I'm going to be locking the hallway door, got it?"

Canada nodded once, a frown set in place.

"Good." Japan turned and nodded as America passed him. "Hurry up," he said, disappearing into one of the rooms.

"Thanks for saving me today," America told Canada.

"What kind of Nation are you?" Canada scoffed. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

America opened and closed his mouth a few times, not sure how to reply. He settled with, "What?"

"You plan to survive on your own, but was alone for, what was it, barely a day and you nearly died. Your country would crash and burn in under a week."

"Oh?" America said smiling, "And you think you can teach me to be a better country?"

"Definitely," Canada smirked.

"America!" Japan called, appearing in the hallway.

"I'm coming!" He turned back to Canada, "All right. You have one chance. Tomorrow. Teach me what you know about being a country. You better hope you can impress me," America turned away from Canada without waiting for a response and went to his bedroom.

Japan shot Canada one more look before closing the door to the hallway. A soft click was heard as the door was locked.

"I'm looking forward to it," Canada chuckled to himself.

"And now everyone is in bed. He's making Canada sleep on the couch," France said into a walkie talkie. "Doesn't seem like Japan is a very loving person, honestly. Maybe Greece isn't a satisfying partner. Japan would probably be more open and trusting if-

"Oh will you ever shut up?" Belarus yelled back. "Everything is going perfectly! He rescued America and Japan fell for it. Now, as Canada and America become closer as partners, Japan will have no choice but to accept him. They'll spend more time together and once he has Japan alone..." The line suddenly went dead, almost emphasing her point.

* * *

><p>Japan was standing on a cliff in Mongolia, watching the cars and people speed by underneath him. He was horrified that the same scene that had changed his life so drastically as a child was happening again. So many plans and procedures had been put into place when he took over China. The only lucky part of this whole thing was no one was trapped down...<p>

"Japan!" someone called below him.

A quick glance down was all it took for Japan to fall to his knees. This couldn't be happening. There's no way this could be real.

"Japan! Help me!"

"China!" Japan yelled, lying on his stomach so that he could reach down to help pull China up from the side of the cliff.

Laughter came from behind Japan and he jumped, turning his head to see behind him. Russia stood on a higher cliff, staring down at Japan and China, glad to see the two struggle above their own personal pit of death.

"Japan!"

Japan turned back to China, wanting to pull China to safety before Russia could come closer. He swung his legs over the cliff and climbed down a little, trying to stay close to the edge. It was to no avail, because China had slipped down farther.

"Just a little farther," Japan said, trying to convince both himself and China that everything would be fine. As Japan started to climb down a little more, Russia grabbed his hand pulled him upward.

"I have you," Russia said quietly. "Trust me."

Japan looked Russia in the eyes and begged him to let him go so he could get down to China, but Russia only looked at him with pity.

"Japan!" China yelled again, slipping away.

Panic overtook Japan and he struggled against Russia's grasp. However, he couldn't do much with one hand as he dangled precariously over a cliffside. He turned back to China, wanting to apologize that he couldn't do more to help him, but when he turned back China was falling into the traffic below.

"China!" Japan yelled his breath picking up as he tried to fight back tears. "No, no. China... I... No," Japan was choking out breathlessly.

Above him, Russia was laughing loudly. Japan turned back to him angrily and ready to fight, but when Russia moved into the light his voice changed.

"Canada?" Japan gasped as Russia changed into the younger nation right before his eyes. "But..."

Canada let go of Japan's hand and he fell into the traffic below, meeting the same fate as China.

Japan screamed, bolting up in bed. His breathing was hurried and he put his hand over his chest trying to calm down. He looked around frantically, and started to breath easier as he realized it was only a dream. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before lying down to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**As if it wasn't hard enough to witness Mufasa's death once, Disney had to knock it up another level and make everyone relive it in the cruelest way possible, but I guess everyone deals with that in their own personal way. **

**Speaking of which, Bambi? I saw it the other day for the first time since I was 7. Cruelest. Movie. Ever. I don't understand how we ever enjoyed it or thought it was cute and nice. But I guess if I wasn't traumatized by it the children of the future won't be either. My future nieces and nephews will definitely watch it. (I read that some newer parents refuse to show their kids the older disney movies because they send the wrong message. WHAT?) Anyway, that's not important. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, actually, I don't. It's cruel. I hope you cried. (That doesn't sound cruel at all (Gah! I don't know what to say!)) **

**Anyway. Please review, have a good day, and DFTBA.**


	11. Learning Fun

Japan liked taking walks in through the Zodiac garden in the mornings. It gave him a chance to stretch out his muscles and remember China.

Canada followed him this morning, watching as he touched all the statues as he passed, eventually bowing politely to the ox before he sat down in front of it. As much as it confused Canada, it looked like England was talking to the giant ox in front of him.

He stayed quiet as he crossed the space between him and the Zodiac garden. His face was full of anger and this was the perfect opportunity to carry out what he had been training to do for so many years.

When he entered the garden, he hid behind the statue of a mouse, watching Japan's mouth move as he talked to the ox. He looked serious and sorrowful and for a second he wasn't sure if he should move forward, though he knew he had to. The second of hesitation, however, cost him his chance because the next second he was being pulled away from the statue.

"Japan doesn't like to be spied on when he talks to China," America told him, trying to get Canada as far away from the garden as possible. "He already doesn't trust you, so you shouldn't give him a reason to add treason to your list of wrong-doings."

Canada rolled his eyes. "Treason isn't the word you're looking for."

"Whatever," America smiled. He stopped and turned toward Canada. "I'm sorry. I'm being rude. Good morning."

"Morning," Canada said, thinking that it was a little too late for pleasantries.

"I'm ready for my first lesson," America said, looking slightly excited.

Canada glanced back at the Zodiac garden, but Japan had already left to finish his walk.

"Come on, Canada! Let's go!"

A few minutes later, Canada was leaning against a tree listening to what sounded like an elephant running over a sea of twigs. He was trying to teach America the importance of stealth while spying, but he couldn't seem to stay quiet for very long.

"Ow," he heard America say as another twig snapped under his step.

Canada sighed. "Three...Two...One..." He ducked just as America jumped towards him.

America laughed as he hit the ground on the other side of his look alike. "You could hear me, huh?"

"Yeah," Canada scoffed. "You have to learn to distribute your weight evenly and move slowly. Shift your weight slower than you have been and you won't make noise while you're walking. As for your mouth... Japan hasn't taught you much in the way of self-control. You're loud. You can't control what comes out of your mouth. You get overly excited and-"

"Whoa," America said. Putting his hands up to make Canada stop. "We're just having fun, dude. And you really shouldn't be bad-mouthing Japan." America shook his head. "I find it hard to concentrate when people talk. You'll have to show me what you mean. I'm a visual person."

Canada scanned the area and saw Hong Kong walking over a small hill. "Just watch and learn."

He started running across the field. He looked very agile and sure on his feet. America watched the exact way Canada moved his feet and wondered what type of training a person would have to go through to become so quick and exact.

It had taken Canada a long time to learn to run the way he did. He had to go through a lot of challenges and pain. He ran up the hill effortlessly and dived just before reaching the top, but instead of tackling Hong Kong, he landed on top of Romano.

"No!" Veneziano screamed, pulling a shocked Canada off of his other half. "Don't kill my brother! We didn't do anything to Russia! It's not our fault! He was awesome, okay! A little creepy but we didn't want to..."

"Shut up!" Romano yelled as he stood up, waving a hand in front of Canada's confused face.

America jogged up the hill and stopped short at the scene in front of him. "Guys, what are you doing here?"

"America!" Romano smiled. "Thank goodness! Oh! For once, we aren't following you! We come here everyday to take a nap. This side of the hill gets hit by the sun perfectly. Great napping material." Romano looked up as Veneziano started yelling loudly as he chased birds. "Of course, sometimes it's hard to get some people to sleep." He elbowed America gently in the side. "Mind helping?"

"What?" Canada asked.

"He wants us to tire him out so he can sleep," America explained. "Wanna help?"

"How do we...?"

"It's easy," America winked. "I've been doing it since I was a kid." America turned away from Canada. "Hey, Venzi!"

Veneziano turned around questioningly.

American ran toward him at full speed, causing the Italian to scream loudly and run away in fear. "You're it, Venzi!" America laughed, tagging Veneziano on the arm.

Turning around, America came face to face with Canada. "I don't understand," Canada told him.

"It's tag." Veneziano tagged America and America smiled wickedly. "If you get tagged, you have to tag another person. It's simple." America touched his arm. "You're it."

America ran, but it didn't take much for Canada to catch up with him. America was running as slow as he could without being obvious, trying to give Canada a chance.

"I don't understand the point of this training," Canada said, jogging along side America.

"Training? This is just for fun." America picked up speed, wanting to lead Canada toward Veneziano.

"Fun?" Canada said the word slowly as if he had never heard it before. He smiled to himself. "Okay." He chased after America, but tagged Veneziano, remembering that Romano had given them a job and the game continued.

Eventually, Canada joined Romano on the side of the hill.

"You have to get out more often kid," Romano told him through a yawn. "You worry too much about...doing things. You should relax for a while and just do nothing."

Canada nodded. "You're right. Maybe I will."

America walked up, carrying a sleepy Veneziano in his arms.

"You're okay, kid." Romano nodded. "You're okay."


	12. Partners Bonding

"This place really is beautiful," Canada commented as he ran his hand along the dragon statue in the Zodiac garden.

"Yeah. It's always better at night when all the lanterns are lit. This one's my favorite," America gestured to the horse. "Japan likes to incorporate the Zodiac into his lessons. The night I met you is the first one he ever did. The horse is energetic, strong, and travels a lot. It's what I'd love to model myself after."

"I think I like the dragon," Canada said. "Dragons can fly and breathe fire. They're conquerers. They could dominate and take over anything they wanted."

America frowned. He never really thought about taking over other countries. He just wanted to be free and be able to do what he wanted.

"Sorry," Canada laughed nervously. "I don't know much about the zodiac."

"Don't worry, but you have the dragon all wrong. Dragon's are energetic, warm, caring. They're lucky and great leaders." He nodded. "I guess you have that part right. Dragons have the leading skills it takes to run a country." America looked Canada in the eyes. "I can teach you the zodiac. It's easy to learn. Japan and I, we used to play a game. We'd name a Nation and pick out which animal fit that country best."

"Which one do you think represents Russia?" America frowned again and Canada sighed, turning away from him. "No one here thinks he was that great of a nation, do they? I've never met him, but Belarus made sure he was a part of me."

"Japan doesn't talk about him that much, but when he does he says that there was a... a part of Russia that snapped and it created a darkness that he couldn't escape."

"I've been put through a lot of testing and training ever since I was little. Maybe it caused a part of me to snap. Maybe I'm growing a darkness, too."

America hugged Canada tightly. "You're a good person, Canada," he whispered. "We're supposed to be partners. I think if there was a darkness in you I would be able to sense it."

Japan watched America and Canada through the window and he shook his head, turning towards the small ox on his shelf. "I don't know what to do, China. Canada was raised in a land of hate. He's Belarus's student. Maybe he wasn't the one that killed you, but I don't know if I can accept him."

Greece placed his hand on Japan's shoulder. "How are you?"

Japan sighed and walked over to the couch, watching the ox figurine from afar. "I'm fine. I was just asking China what I should do."

"And what was his advice?"

"He didn't give any. I don't think China would have..."

"You want to live up to the everything China expected of you, but that doesn't mean Canada wants to live the way Belarus taught him to."

"What?" Japan asked, surprised. "What makes you think...?"

"I saw them, too. There are plenty of windows in the house, Japan," he laughed. "Maybe you should take Canada for a walk. Get to know him and see what he's really like."

Canada pulled away from America quickly and refused to meet his eyes. He didn't want to trick them anymore.

"What's wrong?" America asked, slightly hurt.

"It's nothing."

"Canada?" America was clearly worried.

"You don't understand. My whole life... I think I might have been taught... I've spent my whole childhood training to..." Canada sighed and shook his head. "Nothing... It's nothing. I just... I have to go."

"Canada," America reached out for his hand. He was desperate to make Canada say with him. He needed someone who understood the need to get out. And wasn't that why Canada was here? To get out? "Wait."

Canada stopped for a moment and looked back at America. He met his eyes for a second, but he couldn't take the look that America was giving him.

America squeezed his partner's hand once before Canada pulled away and turned away from him again.

England stepped in front of Canada and grabbed a hold of his shoulders. "Where do you think you're going?"

Canada almost coughed at the strong smell of liquor emanating off of the older nation. "Nowhere?" he said, holding his breath.

England laughed loudly. "That's what you think." He shook his head. "Kids these days. They don't know anything," he said to the fairy sitting on his shoulder. England turned away from Canada and casually walked away.

"Who is that?" Canada asked America.

"You don't know...?" America told him nervously and apologetically. "Sorry about him. He's a friend. You'll get used to him. You kind of have to."

After walking a few meters away England turned, "Well? You coming? Just follow this old Briton! I know the way!"

"The way where?" Canada asked cautiously.

"Just come on! You'll see!"

America laughed, "You should learn to just go with it." America took Canada's hand. "Let's go!" he yelled, pulling him after England.

"Where is he taking us?" Canada asked, struggling to run while he was attached to America.

"Who cares? It'll be fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Sorry about the lack of updates, or rather, the slowing down of the updates. I've been sick the past few months and I think it's interfering with my writing. However, this _will_ get done. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Have a good day and please review. **


	13. Upendi

England pulled America and Canada into a large room and pushed them down into a heart shaped chair. Canada turned to look at the seat incredulously, not really sure if it was what he thought it was, but America leaned forward with an excited look on his face. He didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable his partner had suddenly become.

Canada put a hand on America's shoulder so he would have his attention. "What's going on?" Canada asked him.

"I don't know, but it's always a good time whenever England takes me on adventures while he's drunk." America looked sideways at his friend and added, "He can be a very entertaining person sometimes."

"England?" _Another nation. I guess that's why America didn't seem all that worried about following him. _Canada looked around curiously. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know, but he probably has to go get ready or something. I bet he has something amazing planned."

Before Canada had a chance to wonder what was "amazing" in America's mind, England appeared in front of them wearing tails, a top hat, gloves, and carrying a cane. He was leaning on the cane with a lopsided smile on his face.

"'Ello everyone," he winked at them as he strolled over happily.

"This happens every time he's drunk?" Canada whispered in America's ear.

"No, sometimes he strips down to his pants and starts impersonating France."

"Oh." _Oh! England is the one that France is always complaining about! _

"Darlings," England sighed. "Today should be a day of hope. A day of new friends. A day of enjoyment."

"Um..." Canada glanced over his shoulder, looking for the nearest exit. "I'm not really sure that I'm comfortable with this."

"Shhh," America waved a hand at him without turning around. "This is going to get exciting."

England smirked and wrapped an arm around America's neck. "Precisely. You have just the spirit we need in this world. You know how to be a good sport about everything that happens. You know, there's a song I like to sing during occasions just like this."

"You're going to sing to us?" Canada asked, wondering if there was a way he could escape this whole thing.

"Of course not, but I do have something else up my sleeve." The older nation pulled a remote control out of his pocket and pointed it at the floor. As he stepped away from the two teenagers, the couch turned around to face a table that came up from an opening in the floor. "And by that I mean that I have a wonderful dinner planned. It's time for the both of you to get a little partner bonding done." He pressed another button which caused the lights to dim, and curtain in front of them opened up to show a large movie screen. "And not only have I prepared dinner, but I also planned a movie, and then a little music for when the movie is done. You have a lot of time to make up for. Have fun now, boys."

America looked over the food on the table and licked his lips. "Don't mind if I do."

* * *

><p>America sat up and stretched sleepily. He looked around himself to find that he was no longer in the movie room with Canada, but was outside lying in the middle of the Zodiac garden. The last thing he remembered was talking to Canada after the music had ended. He remembered Canada dozing off slightly as he talked, which caused America to tease him slightly. It wasn't long after that when America realized it was getting too late to be out, so he carried Canada back to the zodiac garden. He had wanted to avoid explaining to Japan why he was bringing Canada home asleep. He didn't remember putting Canada down or falling asleep in the zodiac garden.<p>

Standing up, America walked around the zodiac garden once to scan for Canada before heading home.

"Hey," Japan smiled as he walked into the house. "I see you finally made it." He looked over his shoulder and lowered his voice, "Canada told me you dozed off in the zodiac garden. I was about to go looking for you to make sure there wasn't anything strange going on."

What did Japan think? Canada cut up his body and left it in the zodiac garden, telling Japan that he had fallen asleep so when they found him later they'd think he was mauled by animals? That's a little far-fetched don't you think? "I just fell asleep," America began to argue. "You should just trust him more."

Japan nodded, "I know... It's late, you should get to bed."

America sighed. He was beginning to think he'd never get through to Japan. "Good night."

"Good night." Japan followed America through the living room and watched him go into his bedroom. Turning around, he saw that Canada was on the couch, trying to go to sleep. "That couch is probably really uncomfortable."

Canada turned over and looked at Japan curiously.

"Come on, you can have Taiwan's room for tonight. We'll see if we can fix up one of the other rooms tomorrow." Japan reached out a hand and helped Canada off the couch. "I'll show you which one it is," he said, leading Canada into the hallway.

"Oh, Belarus is not going to like this," Turkey mumbled to himself.

"What am I not going to like?" Belarus said through the walkie talkie.

"Next time, make sure finger is not on the button," he muttered before putting the walkie talkie close to his mouth. "Canada and Japan were just alone, but Canada didn't make a move."

"He didn't?" Belarus practically yelled.

"I saw it with my own eyes," Turkey told her.

"He will _not_ betray me."


	14. A Fight

"I can't keep doing this," Canada mumbled to himself as he paced in his bedroom. "I have to tell them... I at least have to tell America. We're supposed to be partners. How do I tell him that?" Canada sighed and looked into the mirror that was on his wall. "America, I have to tell you something. Belarus has this plan, and I'm supposed to play a part in it. I don't want to be her pawn anymore. I need to get out. We're partners and I think that if you leave with me, we'll be able to get away and everything will be at a stand still. She won't be able to follow through with any of it. I have to get out... You're my best friend."

Canada shook his head angrily and sat on the bed. "He'll never believe me. Not after he finds out why I came here in the first place. This whole thing has been a lie." He stood up and walked over to the window which looked out over a small zen garden. Japan said something to America, causing him to laugh. "I have to try."

"America," Canada said quietly as he approached them. "I have to talk to you."

America started to walk over to him but Japan stopped him. "America," he said sternly. "I don't want you speaking with him." The older nation smiled when he saw the look of shock on America's face. "I would like to speak with him," Japan told him softly, winking at his student.

* * *

><p>"Russia had become too power hungry. It's good to have power, but too much of it can destroy people. It changes the way they think and act. Without control it can completely take over their lives. If it gets to that point, there's almost no hope for them to change back, because there's no one way to get through to them," Japan finished as he and Canada walked by the river.<p>

The younger nation shook his head to clear it. "I've never heard Russia's story told that way. So he really was a killer and a dictator."

Japan climbed up onto a cliff and helped Canada up. When they were settled, he motioned at the scenery around them. "Sometimes it's hard to not want to control all that is beautiful in the world, but we have to be taught why it isn't a good thing to have so much power. I think that Russia hadn't wrapped his head around that lesson, but I was here to give it to you and I hope that you can understand it better than Russia could."

Canada nodded. "I do. The beauty and power is tempting, but we should never bite off more than we can chew. We'll find that we won't be able to control everything we've gained and in extension we won't be able to control ourselves."

Japan smiled at the young nation and nodded, "Exactly," but his words were cut off when a wild laugh came from behind them.

"Oh no," Canada gasped. "Oh no, no, no." He reached out for Japan's arm. "I have to tell you..."

"Japan," she chuckled just loud enough for him to hear her.

"Belarus." Japan jumped up to face her. His surprise at seeing her beyond her boundaries were hidden behind the anger that was clearly written across his face.

"You're way too far away from home," Belarus smirked. "And all alone, too. Weren't you ever taught to not go running off by yourself? I guess not. My brother made sure of that, didn't he? He practically pushed you to run off on your own. And those Italian idiots would never think to teach you anything."

Japan ignored her comments and glared at her as she spoke to him. He watched silently as France and Turkey came out of the shadows and stood next to Belarus.

"Very good, Canada. You were able to pull it off just as we always planned," Belarus smiled at him.

"You!" Japan said, turning on Canada. "This is all your fault!"

"No! It wasn't me! I had nothing to do with it!"

"Get him!" Belarus yelled as she dove for Japan. France and Turkey followed Belarus on her attack of Japan, leaving Canada free to help Japan. Belarus broke free of the struggle and picked her student up, throwing him against a large rock and causing him to hit his head. She turned back around in time to see Japan dive to the ground below. "We've got him! He can't get away!" She jumped down after him.

Japan searched frantically for a way back up finally starting to climb on some dangerously loose hand holds. He tried to move on to new hand holds as quickly as possible, not wanting to put too much weight on one for too long. As he neared the top of a cliff that was higher than the previous one, Canada appeared at the top.

"Canada! Get him! Now!"

The nation stared down at everyone helplessly and turned away, wanting to look for a safer way down so that he could help Japan.

"France! Go! Don't let him get away!"

France jumped and grabbed at Japan's ankle, pulling him back to their level. Just when France thought he had a good grip on Japan, the foot hold he was on fell out from under him which created a rock slide. France released Japan's ankle so that he could try to get above it, but he fell to the ground.

Japan finished climbing to the top and stared down at the scene below. Belarus and Turkey were screaming and digging through the heavy rocks. From afar, Japan could see Canada come running to help.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Okay. So I was completely unprepared for this. Whenever I cast this, I thought Zira was the one that died in this scene and I was all prepared to make France cry because "The world shouldn't have lost such a pretty face." But no. Apparently Nuka dies and now I'm completely lost. **

**Sorry for the sporadic updates, I had no idea what I was going to do with the Upendi scene. Plus that on top of the sickness I've been dealing with. I thought I was getting better but today just kicked me in the kiester. **

**So the next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible. **

**I hope you enjoyed the two I posted today. **

**Please review and DFTBA**


	15. Pain

Canada was the first person to make it to large pile of rocks. In a panic, he began throwing as many rocks to the side as possible, desperately wanting to free France. He felt someone pull him away from behind and he was thrown against the wall by Belarus. As he slid to the ground, she ran over to the rocks and began throwing rocks around at a much faster pace than Canada had been doing a few moments before.

"France," Belarus choked out when she finally saw his face. He was covered in bruises and scratches, his lip busted open. It pained her to see him like this. She may hate him, but she's lived with him for nearly nineteen years.

When he heard his name, he opened his eyes and smiled softly at her. "Belarus," he said. "Such a beautiful face. It's so nice to see beautiful faces in this world." He breathed in harshly. Speaking was obviously taking a lot out of him.

"Shut up, you idiot. You're only making it worse," she told him.

He choked out a laugh. "Such a sour temper... But I can see your eyes Belarus. You want so much to care... You soul is almost as beautiful as your face."

She didn't respond, but she touched his face softly as he breathed out again and closed his eyes slowly.

"France," Turkey said. His voice had a certain finality in it that summed up everyone's feelings.

* * *

><p>"When do you think they'll be back?" America asked as he walked down an old foot path with Hong Kong. The Italy brothers were a short distance behind them, arguing softly between each other. "It's been a long time. You don't think they left the country, do you?"<p>

"He'll be fine," Hong Kong reassured the younger nation.

"Look!" America said, loudly. "I think that's him coming, but where's... Hong Kong! He's injured! Guys!" America called behind him. "Japan needs help!" He ran forward, reaching Japan before all the others. Seeing Japan up close made America realize just how bad Japan's injuries were. His leg was cut open and he was losing blood quickly. A black eye was making an appearance and he seemed to be breathing roughly. "Hong Kong! Get help! Find Taiwan!" America yelled as he pulled Japan's arm over his shoulder, trying to keep him standing.

"Japan!" Veneziano yelled as he approached.

"Speak to me, Japan!" Romano ordered. "What happened?"

Japan coughed and clutched his side. "Canada," he was able to get out between coughs. "Ambush." Japan's leg stopped supporting his weight and he fell to the ground, causing the brothers to drop down next to him.

"No," America shook his head, disbelieving.

Veneziano cried as he clutched Japan's arm to himself. "Stop it!" Romano scolded him. "It's not helping! America..." Romano put his arms under Japan's and sat him up against his body. "You're going to have to carry him." America nodded without really listening and picked up his teacher.

"It's okay, Japan," Veneziano was whispering in his ear. "We're going to take good care of you."

* * *

><p>"Big brother," Belarus whispered to herself, "take care of France. He may be annoying, but he's taken good care of your ungrateful student these past few years. And if it means anything to you, he even took care of me on occasion." Belarus whirled around, her face full of fury, "You!" she yelled at Canada. The angry nation advanced on him quickly and scratched him across the cheek, opening a large gash.<p>

Canada screamed in pain and reached up with his hand to stop the bleeding.

"Look at what you have done!" she yelled.

Fear entered Canada's eyes. "I...I didn't mean to... It wasn't my fault." Suddenly, he was angry and he took a step toward him mentor. "I did nothing!" he yelled at her.

"Exactly! You did nothing! You followed through with nothing! Now look! France is dead! You have betrayed me! Betrayed Turkey! France! You have betrayed Russia!"

"No!" Canada yelled, turning and running away from her.

Turkey started to run after the young nation but Belarus stopped him. "Let him go. He's no use to us anymore. Japan is our main focus. He has ruined everything for me once again and this will be the last time. Listen closely. Japan is seriously injured and won't be able to fight. He's weak and now is the time to attack! We'll be able to take all of his land easily... by force."

* * *

><p>"Japan," America said, sitting next to him on the chaise, "maybe you've misunderstood. I can't believe that Canada would do something like that. It can't be true."<p>

"There was nothing to misunderstand, America. Belarus said it herself. They've been planning an attack for years."

Taiwan rushed into the room into the room. "He's coming back," she said stiffly, pointing out the window.

America and Japan turned to look and they saw Canada walking down the path towards the house. "What's he doing here?" Japan asked.

"I don't know. Korea is going out there to meet him." She shook her head, "We never should've trusted him."

"We should trust him!" America argued. "Why would he come back if he was at fault? I'll prove it to you!" America moved to run out the room.

Japan jumped up and blocked his path. "You're not going out there!" he told America.

Romano stormed into the room. "Do you see what's happening out there?" he asked, thrusting his finger at the window. "I ought to sock that guy right in the eye! Who does he think he is?"

"Romano!" Veneziano tugged on his brother's sleeve. "Don't be so angry! We'll send him away and he won't come back!"

Romano pulled his arm away. "That's not the point! This is on principle! He should've never even considered trying to come back!"

"You guys!" America broke in. "I think we have this whole thing wrong..."

"I'll handle this," Japan muttered, limping out the front door and down the path to meet Canada and Hong Kong. Everyone followed closely behind. "Why have you come back?" Japan ordered of Canada.

Canada stepped around Korea and walked up to the older nation. "Japan, I tried to tell you. I've had nothing to do..."

"You shouldn't be here."

"I'm begging your forgiveness," Canada pleaded.

"Japan, just listen to him," America cut in.

Japan cast a glare over his shoulder, "Stay silent," he ordered before turning back to Canada. "When you first came here, you asked me to reconsider the sentence that was given to Belarus and passed on to you. I've made a decision. Exile!"


	16. Exile

"Korea and I will escort him out of the country," Hong Kong said, pulling Canada away from the house by the arm. Korea followed close behind with blades pointed at Canada's back.

"No!" America yelled, rushing forward only to be stopped by Romano and Veneziano. "Canada!"

Japan glanced over his shoulder at his student. "Canada has deceived you! He has brought disgrace on himself! Don't you understand that? He was brought up in a world that taught him we were the enemy! Belarus poisoned his heart with a hate for us that we'll never be able to get out of him! As a fellow nation I am letting him go back to his country and live, but I can never forget the way he betrayed us."

"He's not one of us!" Romano hissed into America's ear. "He's never been one of us and he never will be!"

America looked helplessly into Romano's eyes and shook his head. "You didn't start off as one of us either. You don't understand!" He broke free of the brothers only to be stopped again by Taiwan and Greece.

"Look at me," Taiwan said. She put her hand under America's chin and turned his face towards her. "He lied to us. Maybe he was following the orders of his teacher, but he's old enough to make his own decisions for himself and for his country. He decided to betray his partner and now he has to deal with the consequences. He's just... a rat. And you were a cat." She looked up, trying to meet Japan's eyes, but he didn't look amused.

"Japan," America pleaded, breaking free from Taiwan. "Please reconsider." He tried to take a step toward his teacher, but Greece held him firmly in place.

"You aren't going anywhere without an escort from now on. Belarus obviously doesn't care about her border restrictions and she's been training all these years. It's more dangerous than I previously thought."

"No!" America argued. "That's not..."

"America! He used you to get to me! When are you going to realize..."

"He's my friend! Our friendship has nothing to do with you! It has to do with us and our partnership! Partners are supposed to bond and do things together! You and Greece..."

"_Greece_ didn't betray his partner! Canada _did_ because you are my student."

"I'll leave. If you're so scared that Belarus will do something to me then I'm going to go home," America challenged.

"You will not leave China! You're going to stay where I can watch over you! If you go to your country you will be too close to Canada and he may get the chance to hurt you! You need to stay away from him!"

"You don't know him!"

"I know that he's following Belarus's orders and he's becoming just like Russia. If that's what he thinks he has to do then so be it, but I have to continue to instill the values that China taught me into you."

America shook his head and broke free from Greece, taking a few steps toward Japan. "You will _never_ be China," he hissed through clenched teeth. Japan's expression quickly changed from anger to sadness, but he didn't say anything. America turned on his heel and ran back towards the house. Instead of going in through the front door, he walked along the side of the house and ran behind the tree line to circle around back towards the path to find Canada. He decided that Korea and Hong Kong probably walked Canada to Mongolia, so he had a good chance of finding him.

"Canada!" America yelled after he crossed the Mongolian border. "Canada?" America walked for nearly two hours before sitting down on the bank of a river and removing his shoes. He put his feet in the water and leaned back, looking up at the darkening sky. If he couldn't find Canada he would just go home...his real home and see if he could find Canada there.

It wasn't long before America fell asleep next to the river.

"You know," Canada said, nudging him awake. "It's not safe to lie out like this. You never know who may find you."

"Canada!" America jumped up and hugged his partner tightly. "In a perfect world I'd be able to sleep wherever I wanted without having to worry about danger."

Canada lifted an eyebrow. "In a perfect world we wouldn't be standing in the middle of Mongolia hoping we weren't going to get attacked." He sighed deeply and sat on the ground. "Our teachers didn't create a very good world for us, did they?"

"We don't need their world!" America said. "We can go to our countries and be in our own world!"

Canada shook his head. "We _have _to be a part of their world. There's a reason we're given mentors when we're young. We learn about each other so that we'll be there for each other," he thought back to the ambush that seemed to happen a million years ago, "even when things don't happen the way we expect them to."

America smiled when he remembered Japan told him that exact thing by the horse statue when he was younger. "I guess that means we have to go back," he said, squinting into the distance.

"If we leave, we'll never be able to fix the problems between Belarus and Japan." Canada smiled. "The first step to world peace lies within the younger nations," he joked. "The older ones are a little too set in their ways." Canada stood up and dusted himself off. "I'll race you back," he called over his shoulder as he ran away.


	17. War

Romano walked up to the front door in a huff with Veneziano close at his heels trying to figure out what was wrong. "I can't believe we lost him again," Romano grumbled. "This is the eight thousandth time!"

Veneziano shook his head. "I don't think so, Romano," he said incredulously. "That's a pretty big number! Are you sure it was that many?"

Romano glared at his brother. "Of course it was that many! Don't you think I'd know how many times we lost America! I thought you said you were going to watch him!"

"Me? Why would I say that? You know I have a short attention span! You said you were going to watch him!"

"No! You were going to watch him!"

"You were going to watch him!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

The brothers got into a screaming match that would make four-year-olds jealous, and as their argument progressed they tackled each other and started rolling around on the ground. It wasn't long before their noise disturbed the nations in the house and Japan came to the door.

"What are you two doing?" he asked, leaning against the crutch he was using to take his weight off his injured leg.

The brothers jumped up with embarrassed looks on their faces. Romano took a step toward Japan and lowered his voice. "That's a great question... And now I have one for you. Let's say that hypothetically there's this guys..."

"He's not a Nation!" Veneziano cut in.

"Right! Exactly! He is definitely not a nation... but he _is_ a teacher... And let's say that while he was out there was someone he had watch over his class, and when he got back one of his students was gone. What exactly would he..."

"America's gone?" Japan asked.

"Japan!" Hong Kong ran towards them looking slightly out of breath. "I'm so glad you're awake! Belarus! They're coming! So many people! On the attack! It's war!"

Japan felt a lot of emotions hit him at once. Surprise that this was happening. Worry and fear concerning where America was in relation to Belarus. Anger because Belarus wasn't willing to fight a fair fight. She knew that he was injured and not only that, but she has a whole army on her side. She's giving them no time to prepare. China used to tell him that surprise attacks usually happened from the side of a younger nation because they haven't grasped the proper respect, but Belarus was beyond old enough to know better. He knew that she was full of spite and contempt just not this much.

He stood straighter and laid the crutch against the doorway. He could feel his power surge through him and took charge. "Hong Kong, find America and get him to safety. Romano, search for Taiwan and Korea. Tell them what's happening and see if there is anyone else they can get together. I don't want any military to be included in this. Nations only. Veneziano, run inside and get Greece and tell China that it's time for war again. I'm going ahead."

Japan didn't wait for responses from any of them. Instead, he ran off to scout the area, blocking out everything that was around him. He needed to clear his head and prepare. He had to accept that this might be his last night as a Nation.

* * *

><p>Japan watched from behind a line of trees as Belarus and her army went deeper into China. As he looked around himself he saw his friends approaching and he motioned for them to keep their voices down.<p>

"What are we going to do?" Greece whispered, moving to the front of the group.

"We'll do the honorable thing," Japan responded. "We're going to go back towards home and approach them out in the open. We'll meet them head on, before we fight, I'll see if I can get her to leave."

"What about your leg?" Taiwan asked from behind him. "Or your ribs. If we have to fight you can end up causing more damage."

"We don't have a choice. Let's go. Quickly."

The group of nations ran from the sight and exited the trees out of sight from Belarus's army. As they marched back, Japan took the lead and the others formed a line behind him, wanting to block anyone who might try to sneak past them.

"It's over, Japan!" Belarus called to him as they approached her. "I have more people on my side, and it will be easy to win. I have dreamed of nothing else for years."

"Wow," Romano muttered. "She needs a hobby."

"This is your last chance, Belarus! Go home!"

"I am home!" she screeched. "Attack!"

The two lines rushed towards each other and began fighting. Everyone except Belarus, who was standing to the side giving orders. "Get his leg! Go for the eyes! Break his jaw!"

The only other people not fighting were the brothers. "What do we do, Romano?"

Romano shrugged. "The only thing we can do, I guess. Follow our motto. When the going gets tough, the tough gets going."

"I thought our motto was Il dolce far niente."

"Stop living in the past! This is the sequel! We had to get a new motto!" The brothers ran into the mass of fighting people only to be stopped by a group of large soldiers. Romano laughed nervously. "Like I said, let's get going!" he yelled, pulling his brother away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**One more chapter everyone! Yay! It'll be up tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review and DFTBA! **


	18. Home

Not far from the battle, America and Canada were running above the ground along a cliff. For a moment, Canada slipped over some loose rocks and lost his footing, but America caught him by the arm and straightened him. They continued running, jumping from the cliff not too long after.

Back at the battle, Greece is fighting off one of Belarus soldiers. With one finally punch, the soldier falls to the ground. He turns to see Turkey standing on the ledge above him. "Where's you wonderful student, Greece?" he taunted him.

"Turkey!" Greece spat angrily.

Turkey jumped from the ledge and landed on Greece's soldiers. The Greek fell to the ground, causing Turkey to land uncomfortably beneath him. Greece quickly scrambled around and pressed his knee against Turkey's chest, but Turkey was able to knock Greece back down. Greece began to roll down a hill, but by using an old skill, he was able to grab Turkey's arm and pull, bring him down with him.

Romano and Veneziano were running from a group of soldiers, only to be backed against a cliff side. Romano pushed his brother in front of him. "Nobody move!" he yelled. "This guy's a monster! I'll set him loose!"

A few of the soldiers around them laughed.

"All right! You asked for it! Go Ven!"

Belarus chuckled to herself as she watched the fight turn to her favor. Sure, a lot of her soldiers had run away or left with injuries, but she still had the upper hand. She still had more people on her side, even if the number was evening out. From her right, she saw Japan injure two more of her soldiers and she smiled when she noticed his limp. "Japan," she sneered. "You're mine."

As they neared each other, more and more people stop fighting. They part to their own sides, letting Japan and Belarus to fight one on one. A lot of Belarus's soldiers took this opportunity to gather up their injured and head back north. To them, the battle had already been won.

Just before Belarus was able to leap forward to attack Japan, Canada and America landed in front of them. They were facing their respective mentors, putting off the attack.

The anger melted from Japan's face and was replaced, for a second, with relief. "America?"

"Canada?" Belarus asked surprised. She quickly regained her composure. "Move," she hissed.

"Get out of my way, America," Japan ordered.

"Japan, this has to stop. Don't you think this whole thing has gotten a little out of hand?"

"You're obviously weaker than I thought you were," Belarus frowned at her student. "Get out of my way."

"You are never going to hurt America. Or Japan. Not while I'm around."

Belarus gasped and narrowed her eyes. "Then go. You aren't here anymore. The next time I see you I won't even recognise you."

"Stay out of this America. This has nothing to do with you."

"This has everything to do with me!" America practically yelled at Japan. "You know, a wise Nation once told me that we're supposed to stick together. We're supposed to learn about each other so we can respect each other and be there when things don't go as planned. I was too much of a kid to understand what that meant, but as I look around at all of this fighting I realize exactly what it means."

"But..." Japan fumbled around for the right words. "They..."

"There is no they! We're all the same! We're nations! We're supposed to work together! We all have to share this world, so the least we can do is make it a pleasant place to live! We can't do that if these countries are divided!"

Japan stared into America's eyes for a few moments before nodding. "You're right."

America smiled broadly and ran over to Japan, hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you finally understand.

Seeing this as an opening, Belarus pushed Canada aside. "Turkey! Now!"

"No," Turkey said, looking at her in disbelief. "America's right." He walked over to Japan's side of the war and shook Greece's hand. "Enough of this. I didn't even want to be in this fight when France brought me here all these years ago. What was I doing?"

"If you're not going to fight, then your country is up for grabs, too." Belarus turned to give an order to her soldiers, but realized all of them had left. Everyone could tell when she began to panic. "What? Where did...?"

"You have to let it go, Belarus. We have to put the past behind us."

"I'll never let it go!" she screamed. "Big brother! This is for you!" She jumped, nails extended, aiming for Japan, but America jumped in between them, knocking her aside. Together, they began rolling down the hill.

"America!" Japan and Canada yelled together, running after them.

When they found the two, they had gone over a cliff. America was able to get ahold of a hand hold and drop slowly to a small ledge beneath him. Belarus on the other hand, was hanging precariously. Around them, a large rumbling was heard and from behind him, Japan heard Greece yell, "It's a rock slide! Japan!"

America dropped to his knees. "Belarus give me your hand!" She practically growled in response, swatting his hand away. The shift in her weight caused her to slip. "Please, Belarus!" he pleaded. "I can help you."

"I don't need your help!" she tried to pull herself up, but only slipped again. "I would never accept it!"

The rocks began falling and America scrambled to cover his head, the rocks just missing him from his spot on the ledge. From below, Belarus screamed for a few seconds before everything went silent.

When the slide stopped, Japan looked over the edge and sighed in relief when he saw that America was okay, quickly pulling him to safety. Beside him, Canada was looking down at where Belarus had. He closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly.

"I'm sorry," America said, touching his arm. "I really tried."

"That was so brave!" Veneziano said in awe.

Canada looked over at his partner and smiled. "America," he whispered, hugging him. "It's okay."

When they pulled apart, Japan took Canada's hand. "I'm sorry, Canada. I was wrong. You really are a part of us... Let's go home. All of us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**The End! Ah! It's over! Oh geez! Wow! I don't even! Gah! So. You should all tell me how you like the stories in the reviews! Lion King 1 and 1/2 coming soon. Like. Really soon. As soon as I finish New Girl In Town (Only Two Chapters Left) I'll be starting that. **

**So, keep an eye open for The Growth of Japan: The Italy Brothers! **

**I hope you all have a good afternoon. DFTBA**

**Edit: **

**The Growth of Japan: The Italy Brothers has begun and is now up in my lists. Enjoy! **


End file.
